To The Death
by 2000jadetaylor
Summary: Grace has been chosen to be a 101st hunger game tribute, along with her boyfriend Gabe. Together they will fight to the death along with her cousin katniss a winner of the 75th hunger games. Will they find out Grace and Gabe are not ment to be and will they both make it out alive?
1. ONE

The capitol brought back _"the Hunger Games"_ after the distericts rebelled again, making things much harder for all of us, knowing the games were going to harder than they ever where before...

We where all gathered in the small town square. My boyfriend Gabe was beside. My mom sits at home, hoping her children wont be pick for tributes.

Effie come out on stage and starts to speak...

_ "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, its time to select our 101st annual Hunger Game Tributes"_

I start to think if I was picked to be a Tribute if I could make it out alive or not. I probably could make it, after all I hunt with Gabe for food because my dad can't get a job and mom- they don't let women work in district 12, after district 12 became a district again, the Capitol thought it would make the district _a better place for the children_ if women didn't work. Then I was interrupted by the nudge of Gabe. If they catch you not listening to Effie they have the right to kill you.

_"Grace, she's going to start announcing the names of the Tributes"_ whispered Gabe.

_"As always ladies first_," she said as she walked over to the glass container, with names in it.

She shuffled around in the container, then she picked one.

_"Give a big round of applause for..Grace Pinecone every one!"_ Effie said with joy.

Not a sound, you could hear the fly's buzzing by. That's how quite it was. Then i realized that was ME! Everyone cleared a path for me so i could get out of the crowd of people. As I was walking up there-to the podium where Effie would be waiting for me i realized usually i go home feeling bad for the Tributes, but now it's me every one is feeling bad for-as well as a side of relief for them because _there not this years Tributes_. I got to see Effie up close for once, no one gets to see her up close not even the people who do her makeup!

_" It's now time for our male Tribute.." _

As she walk's over to another container. I am hoping it's not Gabe at least he can feed my family when im gone..but the expression on his face-made him look like he was crying.

_" The 101st anuuall Hunger Game tribute is..."._


	2. TWO

_ "...Gabe walnut every one!"_ she said with excitement.

The crowd got quite, my heart stopped, how is my family going to get by now, no one is there for them now! I was so shocked when Effie said his name, I shouted out _"NO!"_

Effie looked at my like I was crazy, but so did the crowed. Scared about what was going to happen next, I started to cry. Gabe came up to me and gave me a big hug, "were_ going to make it home"_ he said.

I whispered back _" only one comes out."_

Effie was saying it was such an honor to be in the Games and that we should all be thankful for our tributes. Then I was thinking, maybe we can pull that off again? maybe we can pull what my cousin Katness and her husband Peeta did. the love act, it may not work, but its worth a try. I'll have to talk to Gabe about it, but what will happen if he does not want to, would he rather die then come home to district 12, where there's nothing to do but mine and get dirty, where people sit cold and hungry every day, knowing that if they catch us with any weapons they HAVE to kill us. What am I thinking...he will defiantly want to come home.

Next thing I know I'm being Pushed into a little room in the City Hall. I know this part, They let close friends and family in their to say goodbye for what may seem to be the last time. I hope my parents don't bring my brothers. I think it would be to hard for them, since there so young. A few minutes pass and the door swings open, giving me a mini heart attack. It was just little old Effie in her same normal wildly colored wigs ant really strange outfits. She comes to tell me that visitors will be on their way to see me. Not like I already knew that (duh). Almost as soon as Effie leaves, mom and dad come walking in. They tell me they love me and will miss me. They also have high hopes for me and can't wait to see me in a month. Then they hand me a necklace and say _"Gabe and you will have matching necklaces. We want you to wear them as a gift from Us and Gabe's parents, but not only a gift from them but a gift from the district."_

Then I asked them why would Gabe's parent and _The District, _ would give what looked to be a very expensive necklace?

Then they went on, and on about how much they love me and that Gabe's parents love me too. Then they started to tell about, dad and that he wasn't going to be receiving free money any more and that they don't have enough money any more to feed all 3 of us kids and them. Then they began to tell me they did what they had to do to keep my brothers feed and keep them healthy.

Then I said,_ " what does this have to do with anything?"_

Then they gave me a big hug and said that Gabe's parents did the same thing so they could feed all 6 of their kids. Then they told me. I was very mad, sad, disappointed, I felt unwanted to my family.

They told me they went on a secrete a trip to _ THE CAPITAL, _ made a deal with the President and they said that if I , Grace Pinecone was picked to be a tribute for the Games, my family would be taken care of for the year. The President said that they would have to make sure I was picked. So for every girl who was old enough to be in the games (ages 12-18), there slip which is supposed to have _THEIR_ name on it would have mine. Witch means that every slip of paper in the glass container at the Reaping had MY name on it- which meant the same for Gabe.

Then the guard's came and took my parents away I refused to hug them one last time, still going over what they just told me. Thinking, did they want me dead. Effie walked in jus then as they took my parents away, she help me in to the train, the very same train from used when Katness and Peeta won the games. The train was weird to ride in you can feel the rails under you. Effie said they never were like that, and that it was only like that cause it was so old. She left us to be alone. Immediately I curled up in Gabe's strong, soft arms. Not to long after, our trainers came in. Katness, Peeta, Throne, and Yvonne. They all gave us hugs and were real nice. They all knew about What our parents had done to get us here. They started to talk about what we were going to wear, and our song. _"Our song?"_ Gabe asked.

_"yes your song. Your song is what you enter to, when you go meet the President. You know on the carriages. this time each team will enter by themselves, show off and then leave for the next team to_ come." said Yvonne.

_" Well why don't we just decide now? I mean were are all here and ready to start."_ I replied.

_" Yes why don't we just decide now. What song do you want?" _asked Thorne.

_" I don't know.. I need to think about it, just give me a minute." _I said.

_" Eye of The Tiger." _replied Gabe.

We all looked at him like he was crazy._" What?"_ he said._" I tells the truth about the Games, surviving, suffering, glory, killing." _

_" It's perfect!"_ shouted Peeta.

_" Them we have it! Eye of the Tiger."_ Katness said with excitement!


	3. THREE

_" I guess it ok."_ I said like a little girl.

_" Well then, why don't you guys go get something to eat and get some sleep, you guys are going to need it. Trust me." _ Peeta said.

As we walk I tried to talk to Gabe, but then we came to our condo ( which by the way, is HUGE!) I was so amazed buy its looks. There was already a full 7 course meal waiting for us when we walked in. It smelled really good. I had not had a full meal in years, I just want to go did in right away. So we did then I got to take a WARM shower...which I never took one of those before. Then I went to bed. My bed was huge and soft and it form to your body, and it felt like you sank in it! It was Great. Until that night had come and gone. A young girl came and got me she looked to be about 10 years old. So I got dress and went to have some breakfast and then I was told we were going to start training today! I was scared out of my mind, I will actually get to meet the other tributes up close, face to face.


End file.
